


~..-Letters-..~

by K1b0s_Soft_Hands



Series: Haikyuu / Reader- Inserts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heart, KageHina - Freeform, KamiSero - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad, SemiShira - Freeform, Suggestions, XReader, bakudeku, daisuga - Freeform, dream - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kiribaku, kurodai - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, momojirou, reader - Freeform, shinkami, ships, tododeku - Freeform, ushiten, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1b0s_Soft_Hands/pseuds/K1b0s_Soft_Hands
Summary: What if the Haikyuu and MHA Characters died? What letters would they leave behind for you or a Ship you like
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Haikyuu!! Ensemble, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, ect... - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu / Reader- Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyu 🏐





	1. Dear Iwaizumi....Love, Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions for the next characters if it's a ship r a Reader-Insert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest the next chapter

Dear Iwaizumi Hajime...

By the time you're reading this, I'm either dead, or you couldn't wait to read it. I know things might be hard with me gone but you're strong enough to pull through. I know you are, I tried my hardest to stay strong for you but my body gave up and I couldn't do it. 

I know you might not miss me, you'll fall in love with someone new and forget about me. It hurts me knowing that soon I'll be nothing but a lost memory, but if it makes you happy then I'd gladly be forgotten. 

You may tell yourself now I won't be forgotten, but we both know that's not true. When you fall in love again and get over me make sure to take care of them with all your heart. 

Promise me whenever you feel like giving up, you'll fight. We don't know what's in the afterlife so even if you do harm or kill yourself you might not even see me.

I hope you have the happiest life. I hope you love someone new with all your heart. I hope you don't forget me. I hope you never lose hope. I hope you still love me.

I'll miss everything we did together, but life isn't fair and we have to deal with that...

I love you Iwa-Chan

All My Love, Oikawa Tooru


	2. Dear, Bokutō...Your Friend, Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give it your All!

Dear, Bokutō Kōtarō...

I know things might be hard with me gone, just know I will always be by your side, watching every game, every time you score a point, every lose, and every win. 

I know you'll be able to do so many great things with your team. You're a strong and amazing person. Keep fighting and giving it you're all every day.

One day you'll do amazing things, I know you can do this. Don't give up, it's not worth giving up the beautiful life you have! You need to fight for me!

I hope you always remember how much I love you. I do and will always love and support you. Give this hard life your everything, live it to the fullest, and never give up!

From your dearest friend, Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are alway open! Just leave two characters or a reader-insert


	3. Dear Hizashi...Your Old Friend, Aizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't fight anymore
> 
> Suggested by - cottageruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {!IMPORTANT!}
> 
> [TW]  
> Mentions of Su!¢!d3  
> Su!¢!d3 note
> 
> If these are triggering to you please Either Do not read or read with caution!!  
> \-----------------------
> 
> Side note - I got Ymir and Historia vibes at the end of the note.
> 
> Also this was written at night, when I was feeling horrible about myself, sorry if this is sloppy and bad. I tried my best.

Dear, Hizashi

I was thinking a lot while writing this, and I'll answer everything you might be thinking right now. No, you couldn't have done anything to stop this. No, this is not your fault, I've been fighting for so long yet we can't win every battle.

I know death is permanent and you can't undo it, but I made this choice, and there's no going back. I'm sorry I had to leave you like everyone else. But I missed everyone we've lost in school and fights. I know I'm just another person that left your life, but know we're all watching you from up above.

You're an amazing teacher. You're an amazing Friend. You're an amazing Hero. You're an amazing person who was by my side all my life, you were there through the worst and the best of my life, you never left my side and I will always love you for that.

That reminds me, I have something I wish I did before I did this. I wished I had asked for your hand in marriage. I have loved you all of my life and even though I'm not here with you I still love you. 

Please live life to the fullest, save this world.

I love you to the moon and back again.

Your Old Friend, Aizawa

* * *

-Extra-

MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS

Discription of death

feeling of lose 

Sewer slide 

Hizashi Knees fell week as he saw his childhood friend lying on the floor, face pale, hands cold, and not breathing. He didn't want to believe what he was viewing was reality. It was a dream...Right?

"Shouta?...Shouta, get up...This is isn't funny..." Hizashi got on his knees and layer Aizawa on his back. He smack Aizawas face, he was given no reaction.

Hizashi started lighting giggling "Come on Shouta, you can get up now..." Again he was greeted with silence 

Without realization tears started to stream down Hizashis face. His best friend was laying in front of him, dead.

"S-Shouta...Get up damn it!...This isn't a funny joke s-so...Get up!" He yelled, yet not using his quirk. He hugged the lifeless body of his friend as he noticed a strange letter sitting on Aizawas bed. Hizashi knew what it was, but didn't want to read it.

So he never did, he kept the letter in his favorite book, swore to never open it unless he felt it was time...

The time came after a horrible fight, Hizashi had almost lost his life to a villain, he decided it was time to read this note.

As his eyes glided over the paper reading each word and sentence carefully his eyes started to water. His best- No his lover left him, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

The only one that understand him, the one who stood by his side, the one he trusted most in the world left him. Hizashi had lost many people in his life, starting from a young age. He had lost close friends, family, and even students. Why did it hurt more this time.

Whats worse was the funeral, all of Class 1-A crying their hearts out at the lost of their beloved teacher.

Hizashi would visit Aizawas grave everyday to tell him about all the things class 1-A had accomplished.

"Shouta, today Midoria didn't break any bones...He's learning to control his quirk. Isn't that cool?"

"Bakugou started being nicer to his classmates, I think he knows he could loose them at any point."

"Your class graduated and are now heroes...I know if you were here you would be so proud. You help raise these kids."

"Today Pro here Deku became the number one hero, Ground Zero as number two, and Shouto as number three. They've become amazing heroes."

"Pro hero Deku has been hospitalized after a horrible villain attack, he's strong...I know he'll make it."

"I guess you know by now, Pro hero Deku passed...I hope you two can meet in heaven...I can't wait to see you again"

At one point Hizashi stopped visiting Aizawa, maybe he got over the death or maybe he couldn't take the pain of going to visit someone you thought would always be by your side.

Who knows, all I can say is Hizashi never forgot about Aizawa, If Aizawa had seen him now. We all know he'd be so proud of the person Hizashi became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have any thought that say to harm or kill yourself please reach out to someone.
> 
> Let that be your parents, a trusted adult, your friends, or me. I'm open to talk to anyone that wants to.
> 
> I've felt like giving up, and sometimes a still do. But life only lasts so long while death is forever. So keep fighting this battle, because in the end it's all worth it.
> 
> Death is never the answer, I know you'll win this fight. So please don't give up!
> 
> Suicide hotline - 800-273-8255


End file.
